


Iteration

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time; the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iteration

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place vaguely mid-s2. Beta by [andreth47](http://andreth47.livejournal.com/).

The door closed again, less carefully than it had a half hour before, and Dean opened one eye to check who it was, even though he'd heard the car pull into the parking lot, and had heard Sam's steps down the hallway. Sure enough, it was Sam. He put two coffees and a paper bag down on the table and glanced towards the bed, then away again. Dean had seen people do that before, hook-ups who wanted to come back to bed but thought Dean might be about to kick them out of his room. He closed his eye again and rolled onto his back, not pretending to be asleep. There was no point in faking it.

"C'mere," he said, and Sam laughed as he rustled around, taking off yesterday's clothes and, too slowly, getting back into bed.

"Sorry," he said, once he'd stretched out on the other side of the mattress. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Getting coffee was a bad move, then." Dean opened his eyes, meaning to raise an eyebrow at Sam, but had to close them again when he saw the purple bruise on Sam's neck, below his ear. He'd put that there himself, shit, and he grinned, trying to raise only the side of his mouth furthest from Sam.

It didn't work, though. He heard Sam exhale, more of a quiet laugh than a sigh, before he rolled over. He slid his hand over Dean's hips and onto his stomach, tucking a finger into Dean's navel and spreading the rest of his hand over his belly. Dean looked and found Sam grinning at him, his teeth bright in the dim room.

"Morning, then," he said, and propped himself onto his elbow as he leaned over Dean. Dean watched him, curious about Sam's moves, and also enjoying the chance to stay stretched out in bed for as long as possible, but Sam paused before actually kissing him, and his smile faded as he watched Dean's face. Dean could smell the coffee on his breath. He rolled his eyes and stretched up, catching Sam's bottom lip between his own and scraping his teeth over it the way that made Sam out-right whimper last night.

Sam whimpered. Dean stretched further, worming his foot between Sam's shins and pressed his thigh against Sam's, leaving his hip against Sam's crotch. Sam's cock twitched beneath his boxers, the fabric shifting against Dean's bare skin, and his own dick, already morning-thick, hardened further. Sam grinned at him for a moment, the smile spreading across his face, and then kissed him. He slid his hand up Dean's chest, resting right over his heart, and when Dean pushed his tongue between Sam's lips, he started thumbing at Dean's nipple.

"Good," Dean said a while later, after he'd rolled onto his side and let Sam put a knee between his legs, so they could rub at each other better. "For a while, I was worried you sucked at the whole morning after thing."

Sam laughed into his mouth and pressed his hand into the small of Dean's back. It changed the angle, pressing Dean's cock against Sam's dick, through the wet spot in his boxers. Dean shuddered, moving his own hand to clutch at Sam's ass. He got a palmful through the cotton and pulled Sam closer to him. Sam's dick against his own felt hot with blood, twitching, and the wet spot between them grew with every thrust. Dean remembered Sam's cock the night before, dribbling precome over Dean's knuckles as he stroked, drawing it out as long as he could, and a hot flush of excitement spread through him, making his dick splutter and jerk. He wanted to do that again. Sam laughed, still up against Dean's mouth, and Dean shoved his hand down the back of Sam's underwear, getting his fingers on skin again.

"Never really had a morning after like this one," Sam said. "And don't try to tell me you have, either. It's not like you've got some other brother to have fucked for the first time."

Dean laughed and Sam grinned as well, squirming back and giving Dean a better grip. It put more of his ass into Dean's hand, letting him clutch more firmly and feel Sam's muscles move with every thrust, but it meant he wasn't grinding so firmly against Dean's crotch anymore, and that was a problem. Without Sam's belly right there to press against, their steady rhythm didn't work as well anymore.

"Here," he said, and rolled onto his back, guiding Sam on top of him by the ass. He moaned as he moved, riding Dean's thigh so that Dean could press his own dick against Sam's hip. It was better, more pressure than he'd been getting a few moments ago, but still, not as good as it could be. He kicked Sam's ankle and pulled away from his mouth for a moment. Sam tried to follow, and Dean wanted to let him — to let Sam suck at his lips again until he came, like he had the night before — but instead, he turned his head further away.

"Here," he repeated, and ignored Sam's protests as he tugged at his ass, trying to get his own leg out of he way so Sam could lie between his thighs. Sam shut up as he settled fully on top of Dean, raising one eyebrow as he let Dean take his weight. Dean rolled his eyes, but he could feel himself blushing, too: he'd never had someone on top of him like this before, hard between his spread legs.

He didn't really know what to do about it, how he felt about it, so he squeezed Sam's ass, putting his other hand down Sam's boxers as well. Sam planted his knees, shoving Dean's legs even further apart, and he gave a slow, rolling thrust. It was almost definitely something he'd done with women — it was something Dean had done with women, at least, and he hoped Sam knew enough to do it, too. It dragged Sam's cock against Dean, the head of his dick poking out the top of his boxers to rub stickily over Dean's balls and then up his shaft, against his crown. Dean's cock jumped, leaking onto the fabric as well as onto Sam's skin, and Sam paused, keeping them in place for a moment.

He raised both eyebrows at Dean this time, apparently recognizing the position as well as Dean had, and Dean hesitated for a second — he couldn't let Sam think this was how things were always gonna be, but maybe he'd just need to turn the tables next time — before leaning up to kiss him. Sam returned it sloppily, opening his mouth right away for Dean's tongue, and shifted his hips back again, pressing the hard length of his dick against Dean's, and Dean thrust his tongue against Sam's as he readjusted his grip on his ass. He took bigger handfuls, so he could pull Sam into harder thrusts, and he wound up with his fingers curling down the crease of Sam's ass, where his skin was hot, and damp with sweat.

It was accidental. Dean didn't know when Sam had showered last, but it was at least 36 hours ago, and they'd done some serious digging (and running, and then, much later, fucking around) since then. And he'd made his peace with wanting to get his little brother off, but not with wanting to fuck his little brother up the ass, not just yet. And anyway, he didn't know if Sam was into that, if Sam would even want to, and so he was scrambling to get his fingers back, away from Sam's freaking _asshole_ , when Sam gave a particularly jerky thrust, and whimpered again.

"Dean," he said, and arched his back, pretty much presenting his ass. "Dean, fuck, yeah."

Dean tried to get a good look at his face — blurry, but his eyes were closed, and his mouth hung open, and he was flushed bright red. Dean paused, then slid his fingers back towards Sam's hole. Sam made a noise like when he was being strangled, and Dean laughed a little. He pressed his hips up, rubbing his cock against the smooth plane of Sam's abs and the thick weight of his dick, and Sam started moving again, steadier. The next time he pushed back, Dean nudged one finger further down, until he was pressing firmly over Sam's hole.

It clenched under his touch, and Sam's cock echoed the motion, jerking against Dean's. Dean grinned and pressed harder, shifting to reach better, and Sam dropped all the way onto him, burying his face in Dean's neck so Dean could feel his shaky breaths. He rocked harder against Dean, shoving his cock against his belly and his ass against Dean's finger with every thrust. Dean was only rubbing the outside of his hole, pressing to feel it quiver but not enough to try to get inside, and Sam was squirming for it, dragging his belly all over Dean's cock. Dean planted his feet, thrusting faster, and Sam met him at every roll of his hips. He was shaking on top of Dean, losing all grace or rhythm, and Dean pressed harder against his hole, stretching a finger from his other hand to tug at it as well, before Sam shoved even harder against him, making this amazing low moan as he came.

His jizz spread out between their bodies, spurting against the head of Dean's cock and getting smeared into the cotton still separating them. Dean worked him through it, trying to keep his fingers pressed to Sam's twitching hole, and arching up, letting Sam thrust against his cock until Sam finally fell still, slumping even further onto Dean. He was heavy, yeah, but warm and smooth against Dean's dick, and the mess between them was easy for Dean to slide through. He got a better grip on Sam's ass and held him in place as he rubbed himself the rest of the way there, pushing the swollen head of his dick against the cut of Sam's abs, until he came as well.

Dean didn't try to push him off, not right away. It was pretty great, actually, to have Sam right there, keeping his dick warm and wet as it twitched through the final aftershocks. All of Sam's back was spread out for Dean to touch, after he pulled one hand out of Sam's boxers and wiped it on the sheet. He moved his other hand over a little, getting out of the crack of Sam's ass and back onto his cheek, and he felt Sam shiver when he stroked his thumb over his skin.

Sam lifted his head from Dean's neck and rubbed his face over Dean's, moving slowly as he dragged his mouth to Dean's. Dean sucked at his lips, holding onto him as they both got their breathing under control. He kissed Sam until his legs started to tingle, and when he finally shoved him off onto the other side of the bed, his feet were asleep.

"Awesome," he muttered, stretching to get the blood flowing again. He had come all over him, and the sheet was a sweaty wreck underneath him. Dean found the top sheet and wiped his belly, then, after thinking for a moment, tugged the fabric free from the mattress and offered the entire thing to Sam. Sam, who'd managed to get his boxers off, glanced at Dean's face before taking the sheet and cleaning up.

"Thanks," he said, after he dropped it to the floor. He turned to look at Dean again, mouth crooked into a small smile, and Dean tucked his hands behind his head, grinning at the ceiling.

"I get that a lot," he said, and grinned wider when Sam snorted and kicked him in the ankle.

Sam stayed quiet, though, and they lay there long enough that Dean started to doze. The morning after with anyone else, he'd be getting out of bed and gathering his clothes, maybe asking if he could use the shower. He might get their number, if he was going to be in town for a few days, but the second round was usually Dean's cue to leave. He didn't have anyplace to go from here, though.

He looked at Sam, who was looking back at him, and then grinned, turning onto his side and pulling him into a kiss. Yeah, nowhere else to go might work out just fine.


End file.
